The Kiss That Will Last Forever
by twilightgirl80
Summary: Bella and Edward were caught by Nazis, tearing them apart. Both nearly dying from the conditions. Will they ever meet up again? Will they ever get that kiss? ExB story


**Just a one-shot that came to me during school. I hope you like it. My beta for this story is Taylor, she's a friend of mine. Hope you like this.**

**I do NOT own Twilight... however I do own the plot and some new boots.**

They'd found us.

Edward and I had been running from the Nazis for months and now they had found us. That was about four months ago. That was the last time I had seen Edward. I missed his green eyes that I could stare into forever, his dazzling smile, his tousled bronze hair, his strong jaw, and his soft lips that always kissed me goodnight. I longed for his strong arms that held me at night and kept us safe during the day as he whispered things that let me know that we are in this together and he will never leave. I missed his words of love; his dedication to keeping us safe-to keeping me safe-we were doing so well.

Until I got sick.

He left to go find me medicine. Somehow someone had followed him back to our hiding place. I don't know if they did it to be cruel or it just happened, but we were shuffled onto separate trains.

His last words swirl in my head and constrict my heart. "Stay strong, Bella. We will get through this. I love you so much." His eyes held nothing but love and for a moment there was nothing else in the world; just him and I and out love for each other. But moments like that never lasted, and like all others it ended as the guards dragged him away and reality seeped into my bones like ice water.

It brings tears to my eyes as I think back to that day. Every night I pray that he is okay, and that I will see him again. I wonder if he would recognize me. I've lost about a hundred pounds. My skin is pulled tight against my ribs and spine. My face is taught and my cheekbones sharp under my pale skin. They chopped off most of my hair; it was to my hips, now it's barely to my chin. I remember how much Edward loved it. He always fondled it between his fingers while he was reading as I laid next to him with my head on his chest. I remember how he would lace his fingers in it and kiss me. I whimper just thinking about him, how much time we have lost, how much time we're going to lose. My memories choke me, I have trouble breathing.

I pray every night that I will see him again. To at least to say one more time that I love him and always will would be a blessing. Tears start spilling over as a terrible thought curls through my heart. What if I can never tell him? What is he thinking about? Is he even alive? Yes. I press the heels of my hands against my eyes. I have to believe this if nothing else. He is alive, he is strong and he will do anything to stay alive, like I am for him. I am hovering on the edge of sleep when I hear gun shots and a piercing scream. I jump and am wide awake. Suddenly I can feel everything around me. Every sense in my body is like a lives wire, my jaw locked and my muscles tight. I see eyes flash in the darkness. Others are awake too. Most of them falling back asleep, but I cannot chase the scream from my nightmares.

"Momma, what just happened?" A little skinny blond girl asks her mother somewhere in the darkness.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Go back to sleep, everything is okay." The mother answers. She is lying to her daughter. She knows what happened and fears it is going to happen to them. We all fear this.

My body is shaking. I can't make it stop. Stay strong, Bella, I tell myself. You promised Edward that you would stay strong. I bury my face in my hands and start crying quietly, not wanting anyone to come in here. I bite the heels of my hands hard to muffle my cries until I taste blood. My whole body is convulsing now. I can hear my bones crack and groan from the movement. My hip grinds against the hard wooden planks I am laying on. How am I going to survive this? I am alone, I don't have Edward anymore, and everyone else I know was taken somewhere else.

I have no one.

Will I ever see the outside world? Is this ever going to end? I have all of these questions and most of them are never going to be answered. I don't want to think about it. I just want to go back to Edward. I just want to be safe.

After about an hour I finally fell quiet. I felt familiar arms wrap around me. I know this isn't real. I'm delirious from lack of sleep. I know I am going to hate myself when I wake up, but his arms feel so real, so strong. I can't force the dream away. I searing pain like someone is peeling my skin away ripped through my body. I miss him so much. I am about to scream when soft lips cover my own. I must be dead. They killed me in my sleep; they didn't put me through the pain like everyone else. It doesn't make sense but I don't care. I am where I want to be. The lips finally move from mine. I open my eyes and gasp. There is my Edward, but he is different. His beautiful eyes still held nothing but love, but there is pain in them. His bronze hair is shaved off, he has lost tons of weight. Even in the dark I could see his bones, how sharp and unnatural his cheekbones look. His arms aren't as muscular as before, but they still held me close to him.

He hovers over me, a small smile on his worn face.

"Edward?" I mutter unbelievingly.

His smile widens.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I whimper. I am so happy I can barely keep from crying out. "You can't be here...is this a dream?" I finally ask stupidly.

I stare his dazzling smile, his still-bright eyes. My heart skips a beat as it always does. "No love, this isn't a dream. I just got off a train here this morning, I asked around if you were here and I they said yes. I snuck over here to see you, so you have to stay quiet." He murmurs caressing my cheek with his fingers. His voice is harder than I remember, there's gravel in it, but still comforting.

He's not supposed to be here, I think. If they find him they'll kill him. My heart stops and I freeze. I stare at him long and hard. "What if they find you here! You have to go back," I say quietly. Tears threaten to fall.

"They won't find me. I'm don't have to go back until early morning. I'm not leaving you." He whispers, his arms tightening around me. My heart beat a thousand miles an hour. He shouldn't be here. I should push him away and tell him to leave right now. If they find us they'll kill us. But I'm too selfish. I can't do it. I can't lose him again. I won't.

I whimper my heart in my throat. "Edward . . . we're going to make it right?" I ask him, pressing my lips against his neck. I'm not sure why I'm allowing myself this hope.

"Yes, we're going to make it." He murmurs as he kisses my forehead down to my cheek. His lips are dry and rough.

"Edward if we don't make it: I love you, I love you so much. It kills me to be away from you, please stay safe if I don't make it. Don't stop. Keep running no matter what." I whisper tears slipping down my face.

He kisses them away. "Bella, nothing is going to happen. But...if something does, I love you too, with all my heart. It hurts me to be away from you, too. When this is over and when we are free, will you become my wife?" He asks softy, running his fingers through my scraggly hair.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you! I would want nothing more." I move my head and kiss him hard on the mouth. My heart thrums a million miles an hour in my chest. I feel warm from my head to my toes. It takes all the self control I possess to keep from squealing with happiness.

He cups of what's left of my cheek and moves the pad of his thumb back and forth. This kiss is like the last kiss we had before we were taken. Filled with love and promises but this one has more urgency in it. Like it might be the last one we ever share. I open my mouth slightly and trace my tongue along his lower lip. In response he opens his eagerly, meeting my tongue half way. We both let out soft breathless moans. I missed this the most. His kisses, they were always sweet, always filled with love no matter what. His other hand moved to my hair, pulling me closer, our breaths turned to quiet pants. Soon I find my mouth dry and my breathing heavy. I feel Edward smile against my mouth and start kissing down my neck sending tingles shooting down my spine. His hands moved down my sides and I could feel my blood rushing down.

"Edward...we can't...not here..." I pant quietly. I had almost forgotten where we were. Almost forgotten our unfortunate situation. Almost.

He gently bites the base of my throat making me jump, then kisses it sweetly before coming back to my lips and kissing me one last time. He pulls away and looks at me trailing his fingers over my cheek, his thumb moving over my raw, swollen lips. He starts tracing the features of my face with a tiny smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask. I feel slightly self-conscious.

"It's amazing how beautiful you truly are." He whispers.

I feel the heat rising in my face. "Thank you. You're pretty beautiful yourself." I smile the tiniest bit.

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Thank you, love." He kisses my cheek again.

We stay up talking in low, hushed voices for hours, him wrapping his arms around me, my forehead resting on the side of his neck. When we see the sunlight beginning to seep through the dark of night, he leaves, kissing me once more and promising me that he will be back the same time later tonight.

This goes on for about four weeks until a big group of us are sent to this new building. None of us were told why; we were just told to move it. I see a line of Nazi men by the door. I start shaking. They look like a firing squad. Panic is rising in my throat when I feel a hand holding onto mine. I jerk away and look up and there is Edward. I see the look in his eyes; the same thoughts of the firing squad are swirling in his mind too. We are all going to die today. This is the last time we are going to see each other in this world.

I think back to the times before we were caught. Back to when I could hold his hand and his face was full and bright. Back to when we had a future together. I wonder if would have had kids or what my wedding dress might have looked like. I think back to the nights we spend together here, those last precious moments in each other's arms. My heart constricts.

My only hope now is I can see him again in heaven, or whatever this life holds after we die. As long as I am with him I really don't care. We are taken in this big room with no windows and no doors other than the one we came through. There are only the vents in the walls. The door is locked tight, everyone starts to panic, and I turn to Edward as a strange sense of calm settles in me.

"I love you, Edward. You will always have my heart; you are my life. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have made it, without thinking of you, knowing you would have been proud of me." I whisper, tears flooding in my eyes. I can barely see him through the blur.

"I love you, Isabella. You are my life, you will always have my heart, and you are my other half. I wouldn't have made it if I didn't think about you every day. You made me strong; you made me who I am now. I hate saying this but I'm glad I'm going this way, because we are going together." He murmured squeezing my hands, his eyes are red-rimmed and misty. I can tell he's trying not to cry. Trying to be brave for me.

I nod my head. "It's the best way." I whisper, fear finally starting to claw its way up my throat.

He lifts my chin and kisses me with so much love, so much desire that I'm wishing this kiss is the kiss that kills me. But sadly it doesn't, and I hear screams of terror around us. None of it matters. I am with Edward and that's what matters. The kiss doesn't end, it will last forever. We stay connected as our air is being cut off, as we die together. This kiss will last forever.


End file.
